


Like a blushing rose in morning dew

by crayyyonn



Series: At the edge of the world [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayyyonn/pseuds/crayyyonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds Jaebum in the kitchen after his Wednesday morning rounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a blushing rose in morning dew

He finds Jaebum in the kitchen after his Wednesday morning rounds.

"God, it's freezing outside," Jackson says.

He huddles close to the generator, shivering slightly. His coat, discarded at the table, glistens with droplets from melting icicles. The scarf he used to breathe through is wet through, and so is his hat. He tugs them off, runs a hand through damp hair.

Jaebum hums, halfway between asleep and awake, the caffeine not yet in his blood. Jackson watches as he tears open a second sachet.

"And it's dark. I think I heard a wolf."

There’s a snort. "It's too cold for wolves."

Jackson grins. "I know, I just wanted to see if you’re really awake or if you're just pretending."

For his trouble, he gets an eyeroll and a steaming mug of coffee. It’s instant, but it's dark and rich and one of their few indulgences at the edge of the world. That, and the 512kbps internet connection. Jackson misses porn. And Instagram. But mostly porn.

"I miss the sun," he says mournfully instead. "I don't think I remember what it looks like anymore."

That amuses Jaebum enough to make him let out a bark of laughter, all straight teeth and disappearing eyes. His hair is still mussed haphazardly from sleep, one cheek lined with creases from his pillowcase. He likes Jaebum like this, Jackson thinks, and his cheeks warm. It's only half due to the generator.

"Chin up, Jackson, you’ll see it again in a couple of weeks."

The smile Jaebum shoots him is small but fond, and this thing between them is new enough that it makes Jackson’s heart beat triple time. Suddenly shy, he ducks his head to sip at his coffee, letting the liquid hot distraction slide down his throat. He’s pretty sure his face is burning too.

Clearing his throat, he says, "We should go wake the others. Supplies are coming in today, right?"

"Yeah. Not for a couple of hours though." Jaebum reaches out to lace his fingers with Jackson's. "We've got some time to kill. Wanna go watch the stars?" The invitation is followed by a leer and Jackson grins, glad to be back on familiar ground.

He slides a look up at Jaebum from beneath his lashes. "First you make me coffee, now you want to take me stargazing. Are you romancing me, Im Jaebum?"

"Depends. Is it working?"

The casualness of his tone is offset by the thumb that's stroking the inside of Jackson's wrist, sending tingles up his arm and all the way down his spine. Jackson tugs, feeling something in his chest catch when Jaebum comes readily, unquestioning. It's warm and toasty, wedged tightly between the generator and Jaebum, and Jackson kind of wants to stay like this forever. 

He tilts his head, watching the way Jaebum's eyes go half-lidded just before he closes the distance between their lips. Jaebum tastes like coffee, nutty and bitter and Jackson surges forward, chasing the addictive taste until he finds the minty freshness of his toothpaste. He sighs when he feels a touch on his neck, a strong thumb canting his chin up. And then Jaebum is kissing him deeper, licking into his mouth as he crowds Jackson into the wall behind him.

Reaching out blindly, he sets his mug down on the generator so he can better wrap his arms around Jaebum's neck. Jackson loves the way Jaebum kisses, bold and sure, rendering Jackson boneless and pliant beneath him, focused only on the touch of lips and tongue and heat.

"We should head upstairs," Jackson tells him, punctuating each word with a kiss but making no attempt to move.

Instead, he tightens the circle of his arms and arches so their bodies fit together. It makes Jaebum huff out a laugh. Jackson swallows it greedily.

"Jinyoung will kill us if he finds us like this."

Jaebum starts to pull away but it's a token effort that Jackson foils easily with a quick, well-placed nip.

"Fuck Jinyoung," he breathes, grinning into the kiss when Jaebum rolls his hips into Jackson's and growls, "I'd really rather you not.” 

It's a while before they break apart, when they hear a creak of a door upstairs - Bambam's, up early to make breakfast. By the time he pads into the kitchen, still bleary-eyed and stumbling, they're standing at least a foot away from each other. Jackson doesn't think they'll fool anyone though, not with Jaebum's lips all wet and red like that. He closes a fist against the urge to reach out and pull him down into more kisses and drinks his coffee instead.

"Good morning, guys," Bambam says around a huge yawn that threatens to unhinge his jaw.

Catching Jaebum’s eye, Jackson grins. It’s a good morning indeed.


End file.
